Gu Xun Er/Relationships
Xiao Yan She was unconcerned about whether she could be in the limelight and the focus of a countless number of people. However, if Xiao Yan was able to display a strength, which caused people to be shocked Xun Er would feel a happiness from within her heart. She had never had the slightest doubt about Xiao Yan’s potential. Even during the time that he had fallen into being a cripple from a genius back then, she had also believed that he would sooner or later once again stand at the peak where others looked up to. However, a genius was still just a grain in a vast sea in front of that faction that was so enormous that it caused people to be shocked. He could not cause them to pay much attention to him. The countless number of years of heritage had caused that ancient faction to witness the sudden rise and fall of geniuses, one after another. Therefore, the term genius would not cause them to be even the least bit attentive. What they cared about was only what kinds of achievement one currently had accomplished! Then, Xiao Yan was merely a Dou Ling. Although he was not even twenty years old, this did not mean much. After all, the journey of one’s cultivation was incomparably dangerous. No one dared to be certain or believe that Xiao Yan would be truly able to walk all the way to the peak of this cultivation journey and look down on everyone. That ancient faction was far too big. Therefore, unless one reached that pinnacle level, one would ultimately appear to be just like the difference between fifty and a hundred steps. There was basically not much fundamental difference between them. In order to obtain enough time for Xiao Yan, she had entered a prolonged period of retreat. The Gu clan greatly values their bloodline. The denser one’s bloodline is, the greater the weight that person’s words carry… she has continuously undertaken a retreat to bitterly train during these years in order for her words to become even more important. Only by doing this will she be able to suppress the suggestions of those within the clan who are prepared to attack the Xiao clan. The process was difficult. Fortunately, she eventually succeeded. The status of the current her within the clan is such that even some Elders would have to greet her when they meet. The decision to attack the Xiao clan had been suppressed by her until Xiao Yan came to the Gu Realm. Regardless of how strong she showed herself to be in front of her clan members, she was still a girl. Her heart possessed the softness of a girl. She appeared to be satisfied that her many years of effort could obtain these words. She did not hope for much. Although she possessed an incomparable talent and a powerful bloodline, she was incomparably persistent and even stubborn when it came to the matters of her heart. The feelings she had developed when she was young had been buried deep within her memories. They had gradually fermented with the flow of time, turning mellow and moving. Medusa She accepted Medusa because she didn't want to leave Xiao Yan. Little Fairy Doctor When she and Little Fairy Doctor met for the first time there was a rivalry between them as both were in love with Xiao Yan. Xiao Yan was too dumb to notice Little Fairy Doctor's feelings but Xun Er could notice it with a glance. Later they became a good friends as they both care for Xiao Yan and would even stake their lives to protect Xiao Yan. Xun Er even thanked her for all care for Xiao Yan. Xiao Lin Son. Category:Relationships